Joyeux Noël professeur et bonne année!
by MissHermione26
Summary: C'est Noël au château et seuls deux professeurs ont été consignés ici afin de surveiller les quelques élèves encore présent: le professeur Rogue avec qui personne ne veut passer les fêtes, et une nouvelle arrivée à Poudlard.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour! Voici une petite histoire de Noël qui m'est passées par la tête il y a quelques jours. Je vous souhaites de joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année! Bisous à tous!

* * *

_Disclaimer: Tout à JKR, rien à moi à part cette histoire._

* * *

Rogue était installé derrière son bureau, en train de corriger les dernières copies rendues par les septièmes années avant de partir en vacances. Nous étions le 24 décembre et le château était, pour une fois, silencieux. Seul y était resté une dizaine d'élèves et deux professeurs pour les surveiller. Il en faisait partie, Noël n'ayant jamais été une période joyeuse pour lui. Il était même inscrit d'office par Minerva, devenue depuis quelques années, la directrice de Poudlard.

En général il restait avec Hagrid, mais cette année, le demi-géant était lui aussi partit partager ces deux semaines avec Olympe Maxime, devenue officiellement son épouse l'été précédent.

Avait alors commencé, au mois de novembre, la valse des excuses de la part de ses collègues. Flitwick avait prétexté la venue d'un petit cousin éloigné, Chourave devait absolument reposer une main blessée par une plante carnivore et Trelawney disait avoir vue que des choses « absolument horribles » allaient se passer dans le château le 24 décembre et ne voulait surtout pas en être témoin. En bref, tout le monde s'était débiné. Personne ne voulait passer les fêtes ici, et encore moins avec Rogue comme seul compagnon.

Une semaine avant les vacances, le problème avait pourtant été résolu par Minerva. Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal avait donné sa démission en novembre, atterré par le « niveau de plus en plus bas des élèves ». Rogue ne pouvait que lui donner raison, surtout qu'il gardait l'espoir d'avoir ce poste si longtemps convoité. Mais voilà que McGonagall avait trouvé un professeur remplaçant. Rogue avait vu arriver une jeune femme qu'il connaissait bien : Hermione Granger, tout fraîchement diplômée de l'académie des aurors. Et celle-ci, ayant été mise au courant du « problème de Noël » s'était immédiatement inscrite pour rester au château.

- Je suis divorcée, avait-elle alors dit, et mes parents vont en Australie tous les deux ans revoir les amis qu'ils s'étaient fait là-bas à l'époque de la guerre. Cette année je suis seule, alors autant me rendre utile.

Elle avait dit ça tranquillement dans la salle des professeurs. Tout le monde l'avait regardé d'un air assez mortifié, sauf Rogue qui était installé, de dos, dans un fauteuil avec un livre de potions. Il n'écoutait jamais les conversations de ses collègues, qu'il jugeait futiles et inintéressantes. Mais là, il avait tendue l'oreille, voulant savoir avec qui il serait de garde.

- Mais tu vas rester 15 jours avec… heu… Rogue ?

Le ton de Chourave était désolé. Rogue esquissa un petit sourire discret. Les gens avaient l'habitude de parler de lui comme s'il n'était pas là. Il savait ce qu'il inspirait : de la peur. Mais il était curieux de la réponse qu'allait donner Granger. Elle, elle ne devait pas le savoir ici car elle ne connaissait pas encore les habitudes de ses collègues. Il écouta un peu plus attentivement la conversation et entendit distinctement :

- Cela ne me dérange pas. Et puis, j'ai fait mon mémoire de fin d'étude à l'académie sur Dolores Ombrage… je ne pense pas qu'il puisse être pire que cette femme.

Elle sourit alors franchement et dit d'un ton désinvolte

- Je survivrai, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Rogue se leva alors de son fauteuil, se tourna vers Granger qui sembla se liquéfier sur sa chaise et lui dit, l'air aussi froid qu'a l'accoutumé :

- Je n'en serais pas si sûr si j'étais vous, Miss.

Puis il était sorti en trombe, laissant les professeurs pantois. Intérieurement, il avait jubilé de son petit effet. Ces deux semaines se promettaient d'être amusantes.

Pourtant Severus Rogue ne rit pas tant que ça pendant ces vacances. Hermione Granger se montrait professionnelle, compétente et, il faut bien le dire, assez froide et distante avec le professeur de potions. Elle prenait ses tours de garde sans rechigner et s'occupait volontiers d'aider les plus en retard dans leurs devoirs. Les repas se passaient simplement : tout le monde mangeait sur la grande table des Serdaigles, un professeur assis de chaque côté, les élèves au centre. Comme ils étaient peu nombreux, ils papotaient entre eux sans trop se préoccuper des enseignants.

Ce soir du 24 décembre, Severus Rogue finissait donc de corriger les dernières copies de cette année. Le repas du réveillon avait eu lieu, les élèves étaient dans leurs dortoirs et tout était calme. Il trempa une dernière fois sa plume dans l'encre rouge, ratura une énormité sur le parchemin froissé d'un élève, gribouilla un D et reposa sa plume d'un air satisfait. Il s'étira un peu, puis se leva, se préparant à aller se coucher quand il entendit taper à sa porte. Lorsqu'il ouvrit, il fut surpris de trouver Hermione Granger, toujours vêtue de sa robe noire qu'elle portait pendant le repas, portant un plateau sur lequel était posé une théière fumante ainsi que deux tasses. Il la regarda de son air dédaigneux habituel et lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à lui siffler une réplique cinglante dont il avait le secret, elle lui dit d'un ton impérieux:

- Oh ! Taisez-vous ! Ne commencez pas à ronchonner. Ce soir, c'est Noël, j'ai pensé qu'une tasse de thé bien chaude vous ferait plaisir.

Il était vrai que cet hiver était rude, et que ce soir il faisait particulièrement froid dans les cachots du Professeur. Aussi, assez étonné lui-même de sa réaction, il la laissa entrer. Elle posa le plateau sur un petit guéridon et s'installa dans un vieux fauteuil. Puis, d'un coup de baguette elle fit apparaitre du sucre ainsi qu'un petit pot de crème. Puis elle versa doucement le thé dans les tasses. Elle regarda ensuite tout autour d'elle, et murmurant une formule, elle alluma un bon feu dans la cheminée. Enfin elle fit apparaitre un candélabre sur lequel étaient plantées 5 bougies qui se mirent à diffuser une lumière douce et chaleureuse. D'un seul coup, les cachots humides et déprimants de Rogue apparurent, sinon accueillant, au moins un petit peu plus confortable.

- Comme quoi, il suffit de peu de choses, lui dit-elle, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Qu'étiez-vous en train de corriger ? Demanda-t-elle alors, montrant d'une main la pile de parchemins posée sur le bureau.

Et, assez étrangement, Rogue lui répondit. Il n'était pas aimable, certes non, mais il resta poli et, la soirée avançant, il devint même un peu plus loquace. Installé en face d'elle il lui expliqua la nature des mémoires de potions de septième année, parla des premières années qui le décevaient davantage à chaque nouvelle rentrée, du poste qu'elle occupait qui lui aurait davantage plu. Elle lui confia sa tristesse d'être seule en ce soir de noël, de son divorce qui l'avait laissé épuisée mais libérée, de ce nouveau tournant dans sa vie. Ils parlèrent ainsi, sans regarder un seul instant les aiguilles de l'horloge qui tournaient. Les tasses se remplissaient au fur et à mesure que les deux professeurs les vidaient. Hermione, vers une heure du matin, avait fait apparaitre deux petites buches glacées au café et à la mélasse, puis ils avaient repris le fil de leurs discussions.

Plus les heures passaient, plus Rogue se sentait à l'aise et libre de se laisser aller à quelques confidences.

Plus les heures passaient et plus Hermione se sentait heureuse de se livrer à une personne intelligente qui comprenait ses questionnements.

Puis, sans qu'aucun des deux ne se rendent compte de rien, le jour se leva. Il était 8h et nous étions le 25 décembre. Hermione se leva d'un seul coup, comme sortie d'une sorte de transe. Elle regarda l'heure, bailla, et déclara à son collègue qu'il était temps pour elle de regagner sa chambre et de dormir quelques heures. Rogue se leva à son tour et la raccompagna à l'entrée du cachot. Il ouvrit la porte et se poussa pour la laisser passer. Elle plongea alors les yeux dans les siens et lui dit:

- Merci pour ce moment. C'est étrange, je n'ai pas vu passer le temps.

Puis, sans autre préambule, il la vit se hisser sur la pointe des pieds et senti ses douces lèvres sur les siennes. Un baiser assez chaste qui le surprit totalement. Puis la jeune femme s'éloigna, les joues légèrement rosies, et murmura simplement :

- Joyeux noël, Professeur Rogue.

Et, sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, elle disparut, repartant presque en courant dans la tour de Gryffondor d'où elle était venue.


	2. Chapter 2

Finalement, après réflexion, j'ai écris une petite suite à cette histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira!

_Disclaimer: Tout à JKR, rien à moi _

* * *

Les vacances continuèrent à s'égrainer lentement. Le 25, les élèves furent trop heureux d'ouvrir leurs cadeaux de noël pour se rendre compte que leurs deux professeurs étaient absents. Hermione était rentrée dans sa chambre complètement essoufflée. Elle avait couru si vite qu'elle avait senti ses poumons brûler dans sa poitrine. Elle avait le sentiment de fuir ce qu'elle venait de faire. Que lui était-il passé par la tête ? Comment avait-elle osé faire cela ? Elle se coucha, encore abasourdie par son geste et n'avait fini par trouver le sommeil qu'au milieu de la matinée. Elle s'était réveillée trois heures plus tard, le dos douloureux, avec l'impression d'avoir joué au Quidditch à outrance. Le teint terne et les yeux cernés elle avait fini par descendre dans la grande salle afin de surveiller les quelques élèves qui s'y trouvaient, et accessoirement d'avaler un petit déjeuner.

Rogue, lui, était resté pensif pendant une bonne partie de la journée. Sa première réaction avait été d'être… disons perplexe. Pourquoi une femme intelligente et, soyons honnête, plutôt charmante, l'avait-elle donc embrassé ? Il n'était ni séduisant, ni même aimable, encore moins sympathique. Plus il y réfléchissait, plus il se rendait compte qu'il avait trouvé ce moment agréable, comme une petite parenthèse dans sa lugubre existence. Aussi, lorsqu'il était descendu, tard dans l'après-midi, il l'avait cherché du regard. Il l'avait enfin aperçue, jouant aux échecs avec un troisième année apparemment seul. Il était resté dans l'ombre, l'observant tranquillement pendant quelques minutes. Elle discutait avec l'élève, lui racontait ses propres noëls à Poudlard lorsqu'elle était étudiante. Puis il était sorti de l'ombre et s'était approché d'eux. Le gamin avait pâli puis avait prétexté des devoirs pour s'enfuir. Quand à Hermione elle l'avait regardé, avait dégluti avec difficulté, puis avait fini par le saluer avec un ton officiel qui ne lui avait pas vraiment plu. Alors il l'avait fixé d'un regard dédaigneux, avait ponctué le tout d'un « Bonjour Miss Granger, vous avez bien mauvaise mine en ce jour de fête » puis était partit s'installer seul à la table des serpentards.

Et les jours avaient défilés ainsi, tous semblables les uns aux autres. Hermione évitait de croiser Rogue tant elle était mortifiée par ce qu'elle avait fait, même si, à la réflexion, elle comprenait de plus en plus son geste. Après tout, même s'il n'était pas bel homme, il était intelligent et avait montré par le passé un courage et une loyauté sans faille. Sans compter que sous ses dehors froid et austère, il avait un cœur. Cette soirée avait été un moment fort agréable et finalement, elle qui ne s'était plus laissée aller depuis son divorce, s'était laissée tenter par un baiser. Alors certes, il ne le lui avait pas rendu, et sa réaction le lendemain matin montrait à quel point il lui en voulait de ce manque total de discernement, mais elle regrettait de moins en moins ce qu'elle avait fait.

Rogue, quand à lui, avait décidé d'oublier cet incident, même s'il se surprenait à l'observer à la dérobée, lors des repas ou pendant les tours de garde. Il la trouvait plutôt jolie à la réflexion. Elle était intelligente, c'était indéniable. Sans compter qu'elle était très professionnelle, droite et juste avec les élèves. Mais il avait toujours caché au monde ce qu'il ressentait réellement, cela n'allait pas changer aujourd'hui. Alors, les rares fois où il la croisait, il la toisait, marmonnait quelques banalités et repartait dans un claquement de cape habituel.

Le 31 décembre était arrivé et, avec lui, l'avant dernier jour des vacances. Hermione était heureuse que cette parenthèse soit enfin terminée. Elle en avait marre d'éviter de croiser Rogue, sans compter qu'elle se sentait de plus en plus attirée par lui et que cette tension lui devenait insupportable. Le soir du réveillon, elle avait revêtue une longue robe de sorcière noire parsemée de quelques étoiles d'or puis était descendue dîner. L'un des élèves était venu lui demander s'ils pouvaient tous se retirer vers 22h afin de fêter la nouvel année dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Elle avait compris cette requête. Elle-même, lorsqu'elle était étudiante, aurait voulu fêter ce moment avec sa famille ou ses amis, mais surement pas avec ses professeurs. Alors elle avait accepté. Tout le monde avait dîner puis les élèves étaient reparti, fêter comme il se doit la nouvelle année. Puis elle s'était levée et avait commencé à souhaiter une bonne soirée à Rogue, assis à son habitude à l'autre bout de la table. Il l'avait fixé pendant quelques secondes et avait fini par murmurer « bonne soirée ». Puis il l'avait laissé partir. Hermione intérieurement enrageait. A quoi s'était-elle attendue ? A ce qu'il l'invite à rester avec lui pour terminer cette année ensemble ? Au lieu de ça, il l'avait presque congédié. Elle remonta alors doucement les marches et s'enferma pour de bon dans sa chambre. Elle fit apparaitre une bouteille de vin et décida d'oublier toute cette histoire et de finir la soirée avec son livre préféré. Elle s'installa, à la lueur d'une bougie, et commença à lire. Il était presque minuit lorsqu'elle leva les yeux de son ouvrage. Elle avait cru entendre un bruit, mais elle devait avoir rêvé. Pourtant, quelques secondes plus tard, elle entendit distinctement deux coups frappés contre sa porte. Elle supposa qu'un incident avait eu lieu dans la salle commune et ouvrit rapidement. Derrière se tenait Rogue. Aussi sombre qu'a l'accoutumé, il la fixa intensément et alors qu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait là, il lui murmura juste :

- Qu'étiez-vous en train de faire ?

Elle sourit, pensant à la conversation qu'ils avaient eue la semaine précédente et qu'elle avait commencé de la même façon. Au loin on entendait un carillon égrener lentement les 12 coups de minuit.

- Je lis un rom…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Rogue s'était penchée vers elle et l'avait embrassé. Pas un baiser chaste comme celui qu'elle lui avait donné la semaine précédente. Non, un véritable baiser. Il l'avait enlacé, presque soulevé de terre, et elle avait répondu, comme si cette semaine n'avait servie qu'à patienter jusqu'à ce moment. Au loin, le carillon venait de finir de sonner lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent enfin. Alors Rogue la regarda et murmura simplement :

- Bonne année, Professeur Granger.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à venir me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. En attendant je vous souhaite à tous une excellente année 2014. Bisous et à bientôt!


End file.
